


A Mistletoe on The Train Station

by Fangirlart5



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anne and Gilbert, Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Mistletoe, Shirbert, anne secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlart5/pseuds/Fangirlart5
Summary: Christmas vacation has finally started and the Hogwarts student are able to go back home in time for the holidays. Anne and Gilbert wait on the train station for their guardians to come after a snowstorm hits, in the meantime, they need to killed time.





	A Mistletoe on The Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for the lovely @tiredsosleeping  
> Hope you like it!!!! (Sorry if short)

"Finally Christmas Vacation!" sighted Anne as she laid down on the seat, as she closes her eyes she heard Diana giggle under her breath. Anne got up quickly and began wiping the train window her fingers became cold and damp but she did not mind.

 

It's been a long semester in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Anne has been studying hard on her spells and trying to learn how to fly her broom probably as well as become a good Quidditch player. But that will not happen if Gilbert Blythe's beats her at everything, be the first to cast a spell to be able to identify anything as well a good Quidditch player and an expert on his broom.

 

They're both from different houses but there are a lot of occasions she caught him staring at her, the dinner table, classrooms, and broom riding. But she decides that this break she will not focus on Gilbert and his success instead she is going to study hard and hopefully beat him fair and square.

***

It was not long ago before Diana and her friends got pick up from their families and left, she was alone. Anne sees a bench and decides to sit down and wait patiently for Marilla and Matthew, _"Surely they have not forgotten right?"_ she thought it only happen one time when they both forgot to pick her up but they promise it won't happen again.

 

Anne decided to close her eyes and imagine what this year Christmas will be, hot chocolate, telling stories, opening presents and talk about her experiences suddenly she heard a voice that ruins her thoughts. "Mind if I sit here??" 

 

She turns around to see no other than Gilbert Blythe she decides to nod she did not spoke to him at all, she sees him sit down next to her as he puts his suitcase underneath the bench. "They haven't come yet?" he asked, Anne did not reply "Same here Bash seems to be late," he tells her as he takes his hat off and ruffles his hair.

 

"I'm planning to spend my vacation studying, I need to improve my spells" she responds to him as she keeps her posture straight. Gilbert nods "A little of studying does not hurt," he said as he smiles at her, suddenly an officer blows his whistle startle them and the people around too.

 

"Sorry for the interruption, but it appears a snow storm just hit, unfortunately, the snow has piled up and been trying our best to clear the railroads thank you," he said before leaving and going back to work. That is great is just what Anne needed, Gilbert bites his lip he hopes Sebastion did not get stuck in the road somehow in the meantime they need to do something to pass time.

 

"Hey! why don't we looked around? We always are in this specific place why not investigate while we wait for the snow to clear" Gilbert told Anne his plan as he stands up and grabs his bag. Anne shakes her head "No what if we come back and---" Gilbert then interrupts her.

 

"You heard what the officer said Anne, there is a huge pile of snow outside do you think it won't take long?" he was right, they would just stay in this bench for who knows how long. "Alright," she said.

***

Anne and Gilbert began wandering around the station they saw people from different cultures, not to mention free food samples. They even stumble an orchestra band who seem to be playing Christmas music the music was soft and slow judging by the instrumentals it seems to be _"Oh Holy Night"_

 

Gilbert then notices Anne's eyes sparkle she seems to be enjoying the music so an idea came in his mind, he then grabs her hand and leads her to the middle of the hallway.

 

"What are you---"

 

"Dancing" he replies with a huge smile as he wraps her with his free hand and start to move up and down and twirling her, at first she thought of punching him but the way he was smiling and laughing it just made her warm in the inside. Something about him......just....makes her smile.

 

Anne then began getting the pace, then people started gathering around them, some people even started dancing along with them, the band nod to each other and started to play a fast pastes music. Then someone decides to put their hat in the middle and started to dance around it Anne then recognize this certain style and decide to join.

 

Gilbert joins Anne and suddently people started cheering and clapping and more people started joining. After a few dances Gilbert and Anne left the crowd and started to look investigate more about the station there were old pictures and people trying to sell items. Suddenly Anne stops Gilbert from walking he was confused when he saw what was above them.

 

A mistletoe.

 

They both looked at each other, Anne felt her face become red, Gilbert looked away and gulp. "We don't...." Gilbert then was interrupted by Anne "It does not need to be a kiss" she said as she smiles at him.

 

She grabs his shoulder and leans in, Gilbert's heart started to beat rapidly he then felt her lips press against his burn up cheek. She proceeds to smile widely "Thank You, without you I'll be still sitting on that stupid bench"

 

Gilbert nods at her "Yeah if I did not found you I'll be wondering on my own pretty boring to be by yourself" Anne then thought she was cruel to him just because he was advanced from her, but it was cruel she is not like this she opens her mouth when she heard someone yell her name.

 

"Anne!!" a women voice egos through the hall it was Marilla, she ran up to her and hug her. As Anne hug back she felt Marilla's cold jacket against her warm skin the snow must have been bad. "I'm glad I was worry, we're so sorry we're late it was just--"

 

"The snow, I heard but I was not alone I had Gilbert" she acknowledges her, suddenly Gilbert waves his hands up and down. Sebastion then ran to him and hug him the same way Marilla did. "I'm sorry, the snow was bad!" he said as he was catching his breath.

 

"Is fine" Gilbert informs him as he pats his back, "We should go before it snow's more," Marilla says as she fixes her coat, "Agree," Sebastian says "Come one Blythe"

 

"Bye Anne, see you later," Gilbert said as he puts his hat back on and waving goodbye to her. Anne said bye back and sees him disappear in the crowd, Anne made a note to herself, acknowledge Gilbert about her feeling towards him....and still beat him. 


End file.
